First Aid Lessons
by Aranel Azamai
Summary: What happens when the students and teachers of H.I.V.E. have to take first aid lessons... taught by Professor Pike. Mark Walden owns H.I.V.E.
1. Bandages: They Fix Everything

**A/N: This story was originally posted as a part of Disastrous Lessons, but I decided to continue it outside of that fic in its own. The original idea for first aid lessons came from Shnizel.**

Bandages: They Fix Everything

"Well this should be interesting!" Shelby said in amusement, as she walked down the hall with Wing, Laura, and Otto.

"Indeed," Wing said, keeping a straight face, "This should provide new learning opportunities not often given at H.I.V.E."

Shelby sighed, "That's not what I meant."

The four off them slowly (and cautiously) entered Professor Pike's lab. Normally it was dangerous enough to go in there, and that was when he knew about what he was teaching. Today, the students suspected, he had no idea about what he was teaching. First aid.

They sat down at their seat and looked around. The Professor wasn't there yet, but everyone else looked as nervous as they were.

"Is anyone else a little worried about this," Otto asked his friends quietly.

"Aye."

"Somewhat."

"Is that a joke?"

"Right," he said with a sigh.

They all suddenly shut up as they heard quite a bit of noise coming from the hallway. They watched in confusion and slight amusement as Nigel and Franz came through the door, running and screaming. As soon as the two of them were in the classroom they promptly collapsed to the floor.

"Hey guys what's up?" Shelby asked, as if they hadn't just shown up looking like they were being chased by a bear.

"They...and...chase."Franz said through frantic breaths.

"What he means," Nigel said, having regained slightly more breath than Franz, "Is that on our way here we ran into Block and Tackle and for seemingly no reason they decided to chase us."Before any of them could respond the Professor burst through the door.

He looked down at Franz who was lying on the ground and suddenly looked mildly excited. "Oh, good. This can be our first challenge."

"Challenge?" several people in the room asked at once.

"Yes challenge. This class will consist of various challenges, you will break into pairs and see if you know how to handle each emergency!" he said brightly. "Now this can be a test challenge, just to see if you understand."

"Um...I think he just needs some water."

"Nonsense, there is much more to do than that."

"I don't think so."

"Then you think wrong!" he replied with a smile. "Now look, you can never go wrong with bandages," he proclaimed, taking a bandage and wrapping it around Franz's arm.

"Um...but my arm was not even hurting, ja."

"But your breathing's better. See?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other nervously. "Now, I will assign partners!"

**A/N: Okay, this is the first part of the H.I.V.E. first aid lessons. I have no idea how many parts there will be, so it will probably just go until I run out of ideas. Also, I'm aware Pike is kind of OOC, just go with it for now please. Read and review!**


	2. Colorful Teams

**A/N: Chapter two had also been posted in Disastrous Lessons, but after this it will be new.**

Colorful Teams

"Alright!" Professor Pike called out to the sea of slightly frightened students, "Partners! I have a list posted on the board... go."

The students rushed forward to read the list.

Chartreuse Team- W. Fanchu and S. Trinity

Periwinkle Team- O. Malpense and L. Brand

Vermilion Team- F. Argentblum and N. Darkdoom

Fuchsia Team- Block and Tackle

Bisque Team- Col. Francisco and The Contessa

Puce Team- Dr. Nero and Raven

A bunch of others we care not about

"Wait," Franz said uncertainty, "What are being those team names."

"They're colors Franz," Shelby snapped, "More importantly, why are the Colonel, the Contessa, Nero and Raven a part of this?"

"Because!" the professor exclaimed, appearing beside them, startling almost all of them, "You students aren't the only ones who need this training! Now, you may all go, meet with your teammate, you will have the first challenge tomorrow."

**A/N: Please read and review!**


	3. Juice For Chartreuse

**A/N: Alright so this is the first chapter not posted anywhere else! Yay! **

**I actually updated! Hoorah! Today's my birthday so I made it a goal to update something as a birthday present for myself.**

**Hope you enjoy, first up will be the chapters of each team meeting, then the challenges will begin.**

Juice for Chartreuse

Wing sat in his room, silently reading the small pamphlet they had been given in preparation for the upcoming lesson. Finding nothing useful in it he sighed, and set in down on the nearby table. No sooner had be done so there was a knock on the door. He stood to walk to the door, and the person outside, clearly impatient knocked again. Wing pulled open the door and Shelby, who had been ready to knock again, dropped her hand.

"You do not have to be so impatient," Wing said calmly, moving aside to let her in.

"How do _you_know? Maybe I have a genetic disorder that physically prevents me from being patient. Did you ever think of that?" Shelby responded quickly.

"No, I had not considered that. However seeing as it is rather obvious that you made that up just now, it is not truly an issue is it."

Shelby huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. She walked into the room and handed him one of the two bottles she was carrying.

Wing looked down at the bottle in his hand and questioned her, "Pomegranate apple juice?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It was there and it looked interesting," she then sat down on the bed. "Anything useful in here?" Shelby said, opening her own pamphlet.

"No. It seems all that is in there is 'The Fascinating History of the Wonderful World of First Aid'" Wing responded, sitting down on the other end of the bed.

"I bet you anything Pike uses that phrase within the first five minutes of class tomorrow."

"That would not be a wise bet on my part, would it?"

"Nope! But now the real problem."

"If all they gave us was on the history of first aid we have nothing to use for any actual first aid class preparation."

"Exactly."

The chartreuse team spent another five minutes looking through the pamphlets, still hoping to find something of even minimal use. Finally they gave up. Wing once again set his pamphlet down on the table, and Shelby chucked her's across the room at the wall.

"Was that really necessary?" Wing asked , turning to face her.

"Does it matter? We have absolutely nothing to use to prepare for Pike's stupid 'challenges'" she responded throwing her arms in the air as she stood up and began pacing.

"Well," Wing started, "At least we know that everyone else has the same pamphlet."

"True," Shelby sighed, once again sitting down beside him, "But now what?"

"What is there left to do?" Wing asked.

"Nothing," she stated, Wing nodded.

**A/N: This was way harder to post than it should have been. I couldn't log onto the site on my laptop so I had to do it on another, but I also had to email the chapters to myself and then save them there, so... yeah. ...Anyway...**

**There's the Chartreuse team chapter! Up next Periwinkle team. I'm almost done with school, so hopefully I'll have more time to update then.**


End file.
